A Not So Simple Question
by Daily News
Summary: It was such a simple question, a question that any boyfriend would ask his girlfriend. So why was it making him sick to his stomach and his head spin? Becasue he was a bleeding coward, that's why. R/H One-Shot


A Not So Simple Question

It was such a simple question, a question that any boyfriend would ask his girlfriend. So why was it making him sick to his stomach and his head spin? Becasue he was a bleeding coward, thats why. R/H One-Shot

Author's Note: Just a bit a fun :) enjoy!

_____________

'This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening'; was the mantra that he repeated over and over in his head to try and calm himself down. But it _was_ happening, he was going to do it.

It shouldn't have been a big deal, but still he felt the flop sweats coming on. He wiped at his head furiously, trying to stop them. But the more he wiped the more they came. And the more they came the more nervous he got, which then made the sweating worse. An endless cycle of patheticness.

Was the room getting hotter? The room was _definitely_ getting hotter, he could feel it. And his face was getting redder.

Oh, no.

I wasn't the room. It was him. He was freaking out… that's it, if he couldn't even do this they should just lock him up in St Mungos.

'Doctor, why is this patient here?'

'Oh, this is a dreadful case. He has an incurable bout of coward, a problem that turns his legs to jelly. As funny as it is to see him wobble around, the incessant blubbering and numb tongue dose make it hard to treat him.'

'tsk, tsk,'

Oh, bleeding hell, he could see their sympathetic eyes staring at him.

He should turn around, he should do it another time… or never. Arg! He _was_ an incurable coward. They say that the admitting your problem is the first step in recovery? They're all wrong. Admitting it only made him nauseous. He needed to sit down.

Whose bloody brilliant idea was this in the first place?…. His, ugh!

And the worst part about this whole thing that he was sure of her answer, well mostly positive that is. And even if she did say no, she would do it nicely. Unless Hermione had finally decided that he wasn't worth her time, which he wasn't, and crushed his heart as she should have in the first place.

After almost two years of dating, after all that they had been through. The homework, the bickering, the life-and-death battles, she should have realized what a putz he was. But alas, it was now that she would finally throw his love back in his face and laugh.

She would say too little too late and storm off on that bustard Krum's arm. Laughing and flipping her hair… okay, now he was hallucinating, he knew she would never laugh at him… but even the thought of Krum made his heart wretch in an unpleasant way. Of course she had assured him that they were friends and that she loved him, but it was _Krum_ god-damn-it, was she insane not to fall madly in love with _Krum_?

Well at least he now knows that they are both as loony as a gnome that got into a barrel of fire whiskey.

Ok. They were both mad, and they both loved each other… that should be enough. But he had never asked her something like this before, and any self righteous boyfriend would have done it ages ago. He was a disgrace to all mankind. The boy without a brain or a backbone.

_Alright Ron. That's enough man! Just do it, get it over with and just ask. _

With a deep breath he composed himself as best he could. He tried to straighten his robes with his hands, he checked his breath with the palm of his hand and made sure there was nothing in his teeth. He stood as tall as he could with his posture perfect, trying to look like he had more nerve then he actually did.

He walked down the stairs of his parent's house and went into the kitchen where his sister and the love of his life chatted about the shoes or some girly things… whatever, he didn't have time to care about their conversation right now, he was on a mission!

As he turned the corner into the kitchen he stopped short. She looked so pretty in her green knit sweater and muggle jeans. The light coming through the kitchen window made her a breath taking sight, and she had definitely stolen his.

Ron had a quick panic attack that lasted only a few seconds while he stood in the door way. Why was this goddess with the boy who had the sweats… guh! His shoulders slumped and his face drooped, but then something that he had not meant to happen happened: his feet began to move toward her.

Oh god. Stop!

But it was too late, he had stopped, but right in front of her, looking sad and pathetic with a twinge of frantic panic around the edges. He stood there for a few seconds not saying anything before she noticed him.

"Oh! Ron, what are you doing?"

"I… er…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I…er… have something… to…er…well t'ask you."

"Task me? What are you talking about? Did you do something bad?" she gave him an unwavering stare.

"No! er, no-no, I have something to ask you."

"Are you alright Ron? You look ill." Her stare turned into concern.

He wasn't sure if he should have laughed or cried at that statement, so instead he ignored it.

"I wanted to ask you something Hermione." And he felt the words forming on his tongue and a wave of alarm flowed through him as he knew that he couldn't stop them now.

She looked at him patiently waiting.

"Do you think, well, only if you want I mean, do you think you'd want to go out on a, well, a proper date? You know, dinner, and, er, flowers or whatever…"

His life was over, he was a blubbering fool, nothing more.

"Yea that would be really nice." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

….

....

Uh…

… Oh!...

Oh! She said yes! How could he have even thought for a second that she would say no? Look at him! He was a Weasley for gods sakes! He'd fought giant spiders and destroyed horcruxes! Who _would _say no? HAHA! Take that Krum! What has he done lately anyway?

As Ron walked away, his head high and chest puffed out, even the echoing laughter of Ginny in the background couldn't bring him down today.


End file.
